Many pads exist in the market today that have various shapes, sizes and fashion designs. Seat pads are sold in the market constructed mostly of a fabric like material, and it is not uncommon to find these materials made of synthetic, natural fibers or other man made materials. Filler materials such as foam or other like materials are used to create cushioning comfort in the pad. Pads are typically constructed to provide the same cushioning comfort when the pad is rotated from one side to the other. Chair pads, seat pads, decorative pillows and cushions (hereafter “pads”) are examples of articles that may be placed over a smooth surface and are intended to remain in a stationary position during use. Pads are manufactured for use in boating, vehicles and as home furnishings. These items are typically fastened to chairs, boats and the interior of vehicles using various with the gripping component or surface between the smooth surface (e.g. chair seat) and the bottom facing pad surface. The gripping component or surfaces may be provided as separate items or fixedly attached to one side of the pad or cushion. Gripping surfaces can be provided as separate components that are glued or stuck to the pad or seating surface. These types of non-attached gripping surfaces could become a safety hazard due to the likelihood of separation from the pad. Other pads on the market today provide a removable cover with a one sided fabric layer, a foam insert, and a rubber mesh layer fixed by a bias on the opposite side of the fabric, functional only on one side to prevent slipping. Products can be found in the automotive or consumer products market, where a rubberized material is used to stop slippage of a small child's car seat, or booster. These designs folded with a fabric backing may be reversible but not stable without additional fasteners or fixtures to prevent shifting or rotating movement when weight is applied. Some pads provide one sided gripping surfaces and others provide two sided decorative patterns. It has been noted that there are seat covers in the market, more specifically in the automotive market, that have a seat back, fabric like decorative design and second component, a lower seating portion of rubberized material. The seat cover can be folded at a mid plane to provide a means to overlay the fabric portion, but the overlay of two layers do not provide a means to resist slippage between the two layers, and are often big and bulky to store and to handle. Some pads found constructed of polyvinyl chloride material may offer some slip resistance, but not always adequate in gripping mating surfaces, limiting in material selection. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,212,717 and 5,896,603 disclose chair cushions and place mats formed of a top fabric panel attached to a bottom panel that has a high coefficient of friction. The bottom panel is preferably a rubberized web material with an open or mesh pattern. The rubberized material prevents the chair cushion or place mat from sliding over smooth surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,032 discloses a cushion having a lower layer that also has a high coefficient of friction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,852 shows another chair pad or cushion also having a lower panel with a high coefficient of friction. The U.S. Design Pat. No. 360,794 illustrates a combined child cushion and rubber grip pad unit. A disadvantage of the above chair cushions with permanently attached gripping surfaces is that only one side of the cushion can be exposed during use. If the exposed side becomes irreparably damaged or stained, then it may require replacement because the cushion cannot be reversed. Published patent application No. 20050146177, dated 7 Jul. 2005, to Peter Jerome, discloses a seat cushion with an integral gripping member that prevents the cushion from sliding during use. The gripping member attaches to the cushion by a connecting strap which allows the gripping member to be selectively placed in contact with either panel of the cushion. The gripping member is detachable and is not formed as a reversible permanently attached part of the cushion. If the gripping member was permanently attached the chair pad would be somewhat bulky and cumbersome to handle, and it also should be noted the seat pad and gripping member may not provide sufficient gripping support if twisting or torque is applied to the seating surface, having only one side or panel attached to the gripping member. A disadvantage of the above seat cushion is the seat pad and gripping surface are not fixedly attached to prevent movement between the pad and seating surface and is not an economical means to fabricate the seat pad.